With the popularization of portable electronic devices, how to effectively extend the available time of a portable electronic device becomes one of the key considerations. Conventionally, in addition to increasing battery capacity, the use of a mobile power pack for supplying power is also a solution for extending available time of a portable electronic device.
A mobile power pack mainly includes a housing, an electric connector, a battery cell, and electrodes. The electric connector is used for connecting to a portable electronic device, and for example, can be a USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector. The battery cell is connected to the electric connector via the electrodes.
For securing the electrodes onto the battery cell, a trench is formed on the housing for accommodating and thus securing the electrodes, thereby connecting the electrodes to the battery cell. However, the mounting of the electrodes in the trench is complicated, and might result in poor conduction due to possible aligning deviation between the electrodes and the trench.
In view of the foregoing, a battery module positioning structure and a battery module are proposed to solve the drawbacks of prior art.